The Return of the Dirty Mistresses Club
by Mark's Dirty Mistress
Summary: This is out of an idea that came out to me after episode 4.11 of Grey's Anatomy.Meredith/Mark friendship. It is mostly about Meredith and what she is doing while Derek goes on that date with Rose.This was suppose to be a one shot and now it is more,enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 A Tequila Shot for Meredith

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. If I did things would have been different and Meredith and Derek would have been happy together.**_

_**Author's note: This is supposed to be a One shot but I might go forward with this fanfiction. I have to see if there will be anyone that would like to read this first. So review and let me know if you want some more. I usually don't write the stories, I mostly give the ideas to some friends that like to write them on. It is one idea that came to me on after the last Grey's Anatomy episode. Also so note that my first language is French and that I'm still learning English. If you notice mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you and Enjoy!**_

Title: The return of the Dirty Mistress Club.

By: Mark's Dirty Mistress

**A little background**

The story of this fanfiction is taking place right where we were left off at the end of episode 4.11 Lay your hands on me. Derek is on his date with Rose having dinner somewhere in Seattle. Meanwhile, Meredith went to Joe's, alone to think about the event of the day.

**Chapter 1 – A tequila shot for Meredith**

Meredith was sitting there on the same seat she was when she fist talked to Derek. She was looking at the shot of tequila in front of her wandering how come things just got where they are right now. Any of them was in fault or more accurately both of them were. What will she do now that it was really over between her and Derek. She was already missing him, but there were no way she was to go back to dark and twisty Meredith.

It's been there for more than 20 minutes. She didn't even move the tequila shot, the very first one she ordered when she came in. "Tequila! I'm always sorry in the morning. Not drinking it. Not tonight" she thought. She won't let tequila cloud her judgment tonight. She just can't do what she used to and go off sleeping with another inappropriate man. She decided that this time she was done with all the trust issues and for once she wouldn't let Derek or anyone else ruin her life again. "Tonight, is the night where Meredith Grey takes control of her life" Meredith said to herself.

Meredith didn't notice that someone was heading her way. "Are you gonna drink this?" a well known voice said just behind her.

"Na, I don't want too. It's sitting there because it reminds me of my misery. It reminds me that I don't want to go back to the way I was back then, when tequila was my best friend." Meredith answered.

Mark is smiling and look at Meredith."I saw that Derek left with the sexy nurse, so I thought you might want to have some company and since I don't see your friends anywhere around I thought that this company could be me." He told her.

Meredith starts giggling. "Mark Sloane, do you really think that you can just show up here with your McSteamy smile and make me forget about how bad my day was? Dream on! I'm immune, remember?

"Well it was worth a try. Derek doesn't know how much he lost yet. I just hope it won't be to late when he'll figure it out. Still I wouldn't mind." Mark answered.

Meredith looking sad all of the sudden: "He made it pretty clear that it was really over this time. I'm such a screw up. I'm just not ready yet and he couldn't wait. He's already on a date with her as we speak. We didn't even broke up for 3 hours that he already is out with someone else.

"You're not the only one who's damage. He went with the nurse. He started with a surgeon of international reputation, then went for an intern (no offence intended) and now a nurse. What will it be next? The hospital cleaner. He is too…" Mark started.

Meredith interrupts Mark before he could say more. "I thought you were back to being his friend now. What happened to that?" Mark explain that he was still friends with Derek, but that with all that happened in the last few years, he also thought that Derek would have learned that rushing things into a relationship isn't the best way to get what he wants. Meredith could see that there was something that Mark wasn't saying. She would have liked to know what it is, but she had to forget about Derek and all his secrets. She was tired of it and needed to move on. Meredith and Mark continue to have a conversation. They were actually having fun, laughing. This is exactly what Meredith needed to think about something else. She just proved to herself that night that she can get through the night without the tequila. The shot was still there when she left to go to her place. "Not a single drop" she thought. She didn't drink any alcohol tonight. That was kind of a strange feeling for Meredith. No tequila and no inappropriate man.

_**Please review. I still don't know if I'll be continuing this story. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it could have some update potential. I just need to know if anyone is interested in getting more.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

_**A.N. Thanks for the reviews. It seems to be a universal consent that this story needs to continue. I'll do it as long as you, readers, keep giving me reviews. Don't hesitate to let me know if I do mistakes in my writing. I'm French Canadian and still learning the language.**_

**Chapter 2 – The morning after**

For the first time in about a decade Meredith Grey was waking up after a night at the bar with no headache. It was king of unusual to her. Normally bar went with tequila and a night of inappropriate sex at her place where she dismissed the poor man with her shower excuse as soon as she was waking up. None of that happened this time. She even managed to think about something else than Derek and the nurse. Meredith realize, right at that moment, that she wouldn't have thought about Derek if it wasn't for the empty space left in her bed. At least, no one else was there either.

Meredith was still thinking about the conversation she had with Mark at Joe's. The second official meeting of the Dirty Mistresses Club was a success. Even knowing that Addison wasn't around and that she was pretty much over with Derek, the spirit of it was all there all evening. The same as it was when Mark first showed up in Seattle. The little flirty and innocent conversation was like the one they used to have back then. Meredith promised herself not to think about the fact that Mark is still Derek's friend and Meredith felt a little awkward about becoming friend with Mark. She didn't want to put him in a bad situation where he could be stuck between Derek and her.

When Meredith rushed to the kitchen to get her morning coffee there were Izzie, Alex and Cristina waiting to see how she was. They were expecting a Dark and Twisty Meredith and what they've seen was quite a surprise for all of them. Meredith seemed to be smiling. Cristina stepped forward and asked Meredith if she was alright. Meredith answered, giggling, that she was fine, not a fake fine to hide her real state, but that she was seriously fine. She told them that they don't have to worry about anything because McSteamy already brought her moral up the previous night. As she was saying that, Meredith realized how bad that sound and tried to explain in her usual babbling that nothing happened, nothing that they were thinking about anyway. Meredith wasn't about to give them any explanation and asked to know who was riding with her for work this morning. It happened to be all four of them. "Crap!" Meredith thought, " I don't think they will let me go easy on that one."

**Moments later at the hospital**

When Meredith got in the hospital, everyone was looking at her. They were all aware that she and McDreamy weren't a couple anymore. The news always did travel fast in the hospital. They all knew that Derek and Rose on a date the previous night and were all looking for a sign that Meredith was all crushed by the break up. However, what they saw let them a little perplex. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be according to the story. Meredith shouldn't be smiling this morning, but there she was. Even when she saw Derek walking its way to the cafeteria with Rose she was still smiling, maybe a little too much for her to be really fine, but this time Meredith didn't want to fall down the same path she went the last time.

"Hey, fellow Dirty Mistress! How are you this morning?" Mark asked her as she got to the nurse station.

"As good as it can be. So what on the board today? Is there anything that will keep me as far as possible from neuro? Not that I don't like neuro, but I really don't feel like it this morning! Meredith said.

"Well I do in fact have something you might want to scrub in. A fireman, he was on-call and things went bad. The building exploded. He has severe burns, needs skin transplant. So if my Dirty Mistress is up to it, she can scrub in." Mark told her.

"She's up to it" Meredith answered as they walked away with the chart to pay the patient a little visit.

Derek was standing not far from the nurse station and overheard Mark and ,of course, assumed the worse. "How could Mark have done this to him?" he thought. "With Meredith. How could they?" Derek didn't know what to think. His best friend slept with his ex-girlfriend, so he thought, the same day they broke up. He had mixed feelings about this. He was wandering if Mark will always still the women of his life. He was wandering what their friendship could mean to Mark. It looked like hormones got the best of Mark again, so he had to do Meredith, one of the few he couldn't get before last night.

_**A.N. I still haven't decided if I'll go for a Meredith/Mark romance or if I'll keep it a friendship between them and find a way to bring back Meredith/Derek together is some way that it won't feel too awkward. I would like your opinions in that matter to make my decision. Also, I still don't know how many chapters there will be. I think I'll keep doing it up to the day I'll dry out of ideas or dry out of reviews. So if you want me to continue, please review**_.


	3. Chapter 3 Another evening at Joe's

_**A.N. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner, this was a little crazy for me the last few weeks. I really hope that this will settle down so I can update you more often. Thanks all for your reviews. You all have been really helpful. The pairing is still a surprise. I think I know what I'll do but you know how it is… It's hard to stick to the original plan. So I'll keep the mystery on for a while. Please note that the initials D.M.C. stand for Dirty Mistresses Club. **_

**Chapter 3 – Another evening at Joe's**

**Sixteen hours later in the scrub room**

Meredith and Mark were just coming out of surgery. Everything went well and the fireman was saved. He will have some scars in the back of his neck but they had managed to fix his face in a way that there will be no visible scar in his face.

"That was awesome" Meredith said when scrubbing off the surgery. "I haven't felt like this in a while. I'm not that much into plastics, but I think I would do it again anytime."

"You've been great in there." Mark added. "Don't let anyone know, but I think you could pull it off in plastics anytime"

"Sorry, Dr Sloan" Meredith added giggling "but I don't think that playing with breasts and facelift would be part of my career objectives. Do you think that our favorite brainless neurosurgeon will still have a place for me for a fellowship? Although, I might want to rethink that one. Maybe I should do general surgery. Oh god! My mom… I'm rambling again aren't I? OK right now I would just wish for you to tell me to shut up.

They both start laughing at the situation. "Shut up then" Mark said.

"Hey since when do you do what I tell you too?"

"Well since my friend kind of mess things up with you. I wish that would had work out between you two, but since that things turned out the way they are… I thought I could have a chance too.

"Mark Sloan…." She started but couldn't finish as they started to laugh. "See you at Joe's at seven for another official meeting of DMC and this time I want to hear about you. Enough of me already."

DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC

**At Joe's**

It was 18h53, Meredith was waiting at Joe's hoping that Cristina, Izzie and all the gang will not show up that night. She didn't want them to ask her questions about what she was doing with McSteamy 2 nights in a row. In front of her the usual tequila was absent and to the surprise of most of the regular there was a Sex-on-The-Beach standing right there at its place. Meredith was in the mood for one of those girly drinks, way to light for her, but she didn't need strong that night. She was so absorb in her thinking that she didn't notice what was happening right behind her. Mark, also known as McSteamy, a nickname that made him proud because it suited him so well at least that what he was thinking will all his male confidence.

"Well, that drink says a lot about what you´re thinking right now" he said, only half joking and sat down next to her.

"Are you so sure about that?" She answered. "Last time I checked, you were after another one of the nurses. Oh sorry, I forgot, Nurses United against Mark Sloane... I guess she passed." Meredith added a little bitter.

"Oh, isn't someone in a bad mood tonight? What happened, got syph from O´Malley?" he shot back, still upset about the nurse turning him down. HIM, Mark Sloan, McSteamy! How could she?!

Meredith was laughing. "So I am right, then. Now that you're stuck alone for the night, you tell your cleaver self why not Meredith she seems so desesperate she might go for vengeance sex this time?

"Nope" he shook his head "I already do have a date for tonight, but great you think you´re desperate too"

"A date you say and who would that be? Who wants to seriously go on a date with you? Unless, she wishes for a sleepless night in Seattle." Meredith added.

"Sleepless indeed" he gave her this dirty look he was so well known for "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"I saw him going with that nurse again...still too fresh in my memory to be totally immune to that. I should be able to just go for the next guy, but that isn't as easy as I thought."

"Sleep with me, Addison did it and she´s fine" Mark shrugged his shoulders, not sure how Addison really was since she told him, she never wanted to see him again in her entire life.

"Are you always going after Derek's leftovers? Think about it... might not be such a great idea and once again I'll be sorry in the morning." Meredith added not so sure of how she should answered to that invite.

"Derek´s leftovers... well, yeah, maybe I am going after that. But I have to say I´m more into women with darker hair"

" Why me then? It's like the... i don't remember how many time you ask me to. Crap here he comes, I don't want to see him tonight... I'm better but not that tough and speaking of dark hair woman Rose is there too. Crap!" Meredith was rambling hoping that Mark would say something so she would shut up.

"I have no idea how you made it through med school" he sighed and felt a little sorry for Meredith "Just ignore them"

"What does med school have to do with it?" Meredith asked a little confused

"You can´t even get a full sentence out without rambling, that´s what it has to do with it" Mark hoping that this woman will get a little better because at this moment, she was down a forth sex-on-the-beach.

"Got throught med school because my mom was scarier than the teachers." Meredith told him only half joking.

"Be happy for that and now take some of your mom´s confidence and try to get over him, or pretend to be"

"Well you're so not gonna get laid with that line" Meredith who was starting to get her smile back.

"Not trying to. I´m trying to be supportive here, appreciate it Grey"

"Supportive!!! Since when do you care about anyone else but yourself? Even more why do you care what happens to me? Not really in caracter!"

"Believe it or not, my character isn´t that bad." Mark added hoping that Meredith will stop thinking about Derek for once.

"Maybe i'm just bad to be hanging around with tonight. What happened to me? I was feeling good this morning and now look at me at this moment. Can't see him without feeling sad. Is this even normal?" Meredith asked starting to feel as she would cry if they don't change the subject.

"Uhh, no. I´d say you´re emotionally unstable, but hey, I´m just the arrogant guy in plastics" he gave her a compassionate smile.

Meredith smiled. She almost had tears in her eyes but she decided that she wasn't to cry over Derek Sheppard anymore. "You do have a heart after all. Why don't you show that side of you a little more?"

"Because I won´t get the snobby interns to bring me my coffee anymore"

Meredith laughed really hard this time. Not that it was that funny but more because all the stress that she was feeling all day was just coming out at that moment. Her laugh filed the bar and everyone turned on to see who that was. Meredith didn't notice. Actually, not at first. "Crap" is the only thing she managed to say between two laughs.

"Great, now everyone thinks I´m dating the weirdo chick who smoked too much weed" he grunted.

"Hey not smoking, and not dating" Still laughing really hard.

"That´s not what they´re talking about" Mark rolled his eyes and pointed at five nurses on the other end of the bar.

"And so what. It seems that I'm the only thing they can talk about... What were they doing before i came to Seattle Grace?"

"Well, there was a time they were talking about McDreamy sleeping with an intern, the McHot new attending who turned out to be his wife and then there was me, the manwhore who sleeps around and now, there´s you"

"Maybe, but all of that happen since I came here. God what the world would be without us? You may be right. Maybe I should go away with you and give them something to talk about. But that would make me... Well better not to think about it, if I do I won't do it."

"If you go away with me, they´ll all think you´re the luckiest woman on earth"

"That or the slutty intern striked again even knowing I'm now a resident"

"Mine sounds better" he said and drowned his scotch on the rocks.

"It does, but are you sure you want to hang out with me. What about your barely rebuilt friendship?

"With Derek? To that, I slept with his wife, honestly, I like your company better"

"Ok, then, but don't put this on me if this turn bad with him"

"I will not and it can´t get worse than it is or was"

"Well, I guess you don't remember how hard he it when you first came in. That almost ruined your pretty face. We don't want that to happen, don't we?"

"Well, no. But it was worth being punched out" he grinned.

"Ok then shall we go, before I get back to feeling sorry for myself. I think I must be a little drunk for all these sex-on-the-beach drinks I took. Harder on me than I though."

"Always" Mark got up and offered his arm to her.

"And so is closing this other meeting of the Dirty Mistresses Club meeting. " Meredith said taking his arm.

"Yeah! You know, we should have more members in this club"

"We should, but we need some dirty mistresses. Do you have anyone in mind?" Meredith answered.

"Let´s see: Nurse Olivia, Addison, Stevens... anyone else?"

"Addison you sure she'll want too? As for other names: Steve, all the inappropriate men as Alex call them. Does George counts???"

"O´Malley? No, definitely not. He doesn´t have what it takes"

"Ok then we should stick to the inappropriate men. I don't think Derek will count since he seems to be having fun with the nurse."

"I still think he does, after what you guys did during prom"

"Prom isn't the only thing, there were...forget about it you don't want to know."

Mark grimaced in disgust "Thank you, I so did NOT need that image in my head!"

Meredith laugh again. "Thanks to you, I'm starting to feel good again. Crap can't you do something so he'll stop looking at me with that look. It makes me weak in my decision making when he does that." She said talking about Derek eyeing them for a while now. "Not a night for me to have a bad judgment."

"Well, I could show you pictures of how he looked in high school, that would scare you off"

"Seriously??? It can't be that bad. You two must have broken some hearts"

"I did, he... not so much. As a matter of fact, be happy you met him AFTER he discovered hair products"

Meredith now really laughing (she's a little drunk so it's kind of loud). "Ok, but now he is coming over so I need to look like I'm good here."

"Picture him with the afro, that will do the trick"

**To be continued… What Derek will say? Is Meredith going to sleep with Mark, will she leave with Derek or she might be leaving alone. You'll find answer to some of these question in the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
